


somebody else

by naevma



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, One Shot, heartbroken, in the future, lorna is out of prison, mentions of christopher & vince, my poor heart, sorta a songfic ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naevma/pseuds/naevma
Summary: Lorna finds out Nicky is getting married and finds herself in front of her door.





	somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what happened, i was listening to sad songs and wrote this.

When Lorna hears Nicky is getting married, she couldn’t believe it. The Nicky she knew would never get married, she laughed at the idea of declaring she’s someone elses. Had made fun of Lorna’s wedding planning time and time again. She holds the invitation in her shaky hands and traces her fingers over the names, letter by letter. 

Shani Abboud and Nicky Nichols,  
Tie The Knot.

Cleopatra, she huffs. “Wow, this is really unexpected.” She tells Piper, who’s looking at her with an unreadable expression. “Out of all of us, I really didn’t think Nicky would be the one to get married-married. I’m happy for her, sure but wow.” The blonde laughs and Lorna forces a smile. “I- This was nice, Chapman. I have to go.” She grabs her coat and rushes out fastly, gets in her car and drives. She drives, stops abruptly when she realizes where she landed. Her body, her mind, numbness took over.

Lorna finds herself in front of her door, ringing the doorbell, underneath the sign that read their names, written in messy handwriting, she recognises it instantly. “One moment, I have the money right here-“ Nicky fishes some cash out of the pockets of her pants, only then she looks up. Her mouth drops open, she can’t believe who is standing in front of her. “Lorn- you’re out!” She smiles, in shock, happiness, relief? Nicky hugs her tightly, holds her and it’s like no time has passed. Lorna closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, a small sob escapes her lips. “Hey kid, no need to cry.” She whispers and it’s overwhelming, having her here – being so close to each other. A wave of familiarity rushes through them, memories of when Nicky returned from Max, when they reunited after the riot. 

There is something hostile, something strange in their embrace, almost awkward as she pulls away and she coughs. “Come in.” She closes the door. Lorna takes off her coat, looks around. It’s nice, Nicky’s apartment is nice. Pictures on the wall, the light was warm, the room’s decorated for Christmas. It’s comfortable, it’s someone’s home. On the table she finds notes, countless papers with wedding decorations, patterns, fabrics. Nicky is talking, but she doesn’t listen – interrupts her midsentence, “It’s true.” She exclaims, Nicky spins around, holds a glass of water in her hand. It’s silent, uncomfortably so. It hadn’t been like this between them since, no, it’s never been like this. They stare at each other, her eyes are burning as tears make their way down her cheeks. 

“Yes, yes it is.” Nicky laughs. “Would you believe it? Me? Getting married, hell even being engaged, it’s crazy, isn’t it?” She steps closer. “How do you-?” She furrows her brows. “Piper.” Lorna answers simply. What was she even thinking? That Nicky would wait for her, til she comes out, all broken and divorced. “I would’ve sent you an invitation if I knew you were out. When did you even?” Once again Lorna interrupts her, “Cut the bullshit, Nicky. I don’t even know why I’m here, I shouldn’t have come.” She mumbles, her mind is a mess, she wants to throw herself at Nicky, but it’s wrong, so wrong. She wants to slap her for moving on, for leaving her alone. She wants to apologize, she left her alone and hurt her, but she was hurting too. She wants to scream at her, she didn’t love Shani, she needs to be with her. She wants to run, and never look back. How could she move on so quickly? This is unfair, so selfish of her. 

“You don’t have to marry her, you know?” Nicky shakes her head, she’s mad. What is Lorna doing? Coming into her home, her and Shani’s home, for whatever reason. “I know, but I want to.” She says, like she actually means it. “No, it’s not what you want, you want me, you always have. And now I’m here and I want you.” Nicky laughs in disbelief. Is she being serious? “I have moved on, like you have with this Christopher guy and with Vinnie.” She gestures wildly with her hands. Lorna shakes her head, it hurts hearing their names, not like she hasn’t been thinking about them. Nicky always said them with disappointment or hatred lacing her tone, with anger and sadness, with a broken heart. “They don’t matter anymore.” She smiles through the salty tears. “It’s always been you.” This time Nicky interrupts Lorna. “Get the fuck out of my house, Lorna.” She’s really angry, she never talked to her like this. “You come here and you, you try to ruin this for me, because- because you don’t have anyone left, right? Isn’t that why you’re here? Because the only one you haven’t chased to hell yet, is me. I’ve never left your side for some crazy shit you pulled, not when-“ She stops herself, can’t take this anymore. “A part of me will always love you, kid, but… it’s time.” She whispers, her voice breaks. 

Lorna can’t even look at her anymore, all the words she says, she’s in pain. It hurts. “I love you.” She says quietly, the corner of her mouth lifts up into a sad smile. “I’m sorry.” She realizes, Nicky has always put Lorna first, had always been there for her and stood by her through everything. Maybe it was time for her to do the same, for Nicky. “You and Shani, you deserve to be happy. Congratulations.” She leaves, hopes this isn’t goodbye. Hopes they’ll see each other again, be friends. Not lose each other, again. Even though right now it seems like they already did.


End file.
